The Paradox Saga
by MisterPerfect1
Summary: This is a Mortal Instruments fanfiction, except with a light twist. There are different characters, and new storyboard. All rights to Cassandra Clare.


| **The Paradox Saga** |

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>ZANDER)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Well, hello, Alexander," said The Mistress with a crooked grin. She looked older today; her hair was tied up in a bun and her dimples widened when she smiled. The Mistress was white—literally. Her skin was as pale as milk, Zander noticed, all except her jet-black hair and ebony eyes.<p>

"For the last time," Zander said. "My name is Zander. Not Alex or Al or _Alexander _or any other name like those."

The Mistress's grin faded. "Okay…_Alexander_." Zander thought she looked like the Grim Reaper's wife when she smiled. But of course, he didn't say that.

Zander felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to his best friend Vladimir. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling made Vlad's red hair gleam like fire, and his pale skin to look paler—if that was possible. "It's okay, Z," Vlad said, escorting Zander away from The Mistress. Once they were far away from being heard, Vlad said, "She has no life anyway."

"I heard that!" The Mistress screamed. Suddenly, as if she had teleported, The Mistress appeared between the two boys. She bent down, and whispered in their ears, "I may be dead, but I am definitely _not _deaf." Zander reeled back after feeling The Mistress's hot breath on his skin. "Understand?" The Mistress finally ended.

Even though The Mistress wasn't talking to him, her words were drenched in so much authority that Zander found himself nodding as well. The Mistress clapped her hands. "Good," she said, and walked away. Then she came to a halt, as if remembering something, and turned around, facing the boys. "But I'm watching you."

Vladimir gulped. His face was so flushed that you could no longer see his freckles. Zander patted him on the back. Usually, Zander was the one who usually needed to be cheered up, but today it was reversed. Vladimir stood like a statue—a sweating statue. Finally, Zander broke the silence. "Thanks, for backing me up, V."

Vladimir forced a tight, approving nod. He still looked like he'd seen a ghost. "She's good, she's real good," he said eventually.

"Yes. I am." Both Zander and Vladimir shrieked like girls. Zander could have sworn that he'd felt hot air on his neck. Slowly, Vladimir and Zander turned around…and came face-to-face with The Mistress. Again, they shrieked, this time louder. Laughter erupted from the crowd of students. Zander had forgotten that class had started. "Please. Get in your seats." The Mistress pointed to the left side of the room. "Zander, there." Then she pointed to the other side. "And Vladimir, there."

The two boys split apart. Their classroom was located outside. But it wasn't exactly a classroom. The classroom was in the shape of an amphitheatre. Actually, the entire Saint Academy was in the shape of something historical. The gymnasium, for example, was the Coliseum.

Once the two boys had finally seated, The Mistress announced to the class, "Today, we have with us a new student." She turned to the back of the amphitheatre; the entire classroom followed her gaze. Zander watched as a beautiful girl walked down the amphitheatre steps. She wore an elegant velvet dress that sparkled. Even her lustrous cerulean eyes and magnificent blond hair made it hard for any guy not to stare.

Finally, when the girl reached the stage The Mistress introduced her. "This here is Jessica Richards," she said.

Vladimir stood up. "Hey, that's Z's name!" he said.

Zander tried to hide his face, but The Mistress called him out. "Alexander, please come to the stage."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Alexander, you say. Now _that_ is a beautiful name." Zander walked feebly down the stairs, ignoring the other boys' loud chants. Once Jessica saw him, her lips curled up in disgust, and she said, "Oh, never mind. Forget what I said." The whole crowd burst out laughing. Jessica shushed them with a wave of her hand. "But, all things considered, you do look familiar."

Zander shrugged. "I guess you do, too."

"Anyway, back to your seats." The Mistress grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them to the corner. Zander sat down, but Jessica stayed standing.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jessica said, "but I prefer standing." Zander almost choked. Nobody called The Mistress "ma'am." It was The Mistress or nothing. But what surprised him most was that the Mistress didn't seem to mind.

"Very well, then," The Mistress said. "You may stand."

"Never mind, miss," Jessica said. _Miss! _What was this: a Pretty Girl Rebellion? Jessica didn't know what she was doing. Pretty soon, she will end up in the jaws of a shark (a.k.a. the Mistress). "But I think Alex would like me to sit next him." She looked at Zander. Surprisingly, she was the only one that Zander hadn't told not to call him Alex. Maybe it was the way she had said it. _Alex._ Jessica made him sound special.

Zander blushed when Jessica sat down next to him. She smelled like vanilla ice-cream, Zander's favorite flavor. And today had become Zander's favorite day. He could just imagine how jealous all the other boys were—especially Vladimir. That last thought made him smile.

"Why are you smiling?" It was Jessica. She gave him a weird look. One of her golden eyebrows was raised and that made Zander immediately jealous. He'd always wanted to know how to do that.

"Oh, nothing." Zander looked away from her magnetic eyes. He had never met a girl this pretty before. "Um-m-m, you smell good. Vanilla?"

"Oh, you like it?" Jessica asked. Zander nodded. "I do too!"

"Settle down, lovebirds!" The Mistress ordered. "Or else I may have to separate you two." Zander shut up; Jessica did not.

"So-o-o…? What do you actually do over here?" Jessica questioned. Zander really wanted to tell her to be quiet, but then he decided against it. He loved the way her voice sounded, like the melodic sound of chirping birds.

_Could this day get any better?_


End file.
